Jeon Jung Kook
Perfil thumb|250px|Jungkook *'Nombre: '정국 / Jungkook *'Nombre completo: '전정국 / Jeon Jung Kook *'Nombre chino:' 全忠國 / Guán Zhōngguó * Apodos: 'JungKookie, Kookie, Golden Maknae, Nochu, JK. *'Profesión: 'Cantante, Bailarín, Rapero, Compositor, Productor, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso: '''61 kg *'Tipo de sangre: A *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Buey *'Signo zodiacal: 'Virgo *'Agencia: '''Big Hit Entertainment Programas de TV: * '''2016: MC Especial en Music Bank con J-Hope (21.10.16) * 2016: King of Mask Singer * 2016: MC Especial en Music Core con Jimin (30.07.16) * 2016: '''Celebrity Bromance junto a Shinhwa Minwoo * '''2016: MC Especial en Music Core junto a Sana de TWICE (14.05.16) * 2016: SBS Flower Crew * 2016: National Idol Singing Contest con Jimin * 2015: KBS 2015 KBS Gayo Daechukjae con J-Hope y Jimin (24.12.15) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 70 con Rap Monster y Jimin (28.05.14) * 2014: Arirang After School Club ep. 68 con Rap Monster y Jimin (21.05.14) Videos Musicales * 2012: Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (como bailarín) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' BTS. ** Posición: Vocalista Principal, 3er Bailarín Principal, Rapero en ocasiones y Maknae. ** Tipo de voz: Leve Lírico Tenor. ** Rango Vocal: 'G2 ~ Bb5 (3 Octavas, 1 nota and 1 semitono) *'Familia: 'Padres y un hermano mayor. *'Educación: School of Performing Arts Seoul (SOPA). (Graduado 2017) *'Hobbies: '''Dibujar, tomar fotografías de paisajes, bailar, jugar videojuegos, leer webtoons y comics y hacer ejercicio. *'Comida Favorita': Carne, pan y pizza *'Película favorita: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. *'''Modelo a seguir: G-Dragon. *'Tipo ideal:' IU. *'Color favorito:' Rojo, negro y blanco. *'Clima favorito: '''Tiempo soleado con una brisa fresca. *'Número favorito:' 1. *'Lema de vida: "Preferiría morir antes que vivir sin ninguna pasión". *'''Chica ideal: En una entrevista se les preguntó a los miembros "¿En dónde se fijan primero cuando ven a una chica?" a lo que Jungkook respondió "Yo me concentro en el cuerpo, me gusta una persona que cuide de su cuerpo, que tenga una piel hermosa. No sólo en eso, también me fijo en la cara y personalidad". Ha confesado que su tipo ideal es IU. *Tiene de mascota a un perro llamado Cloud. *Cuando tenía 13 años audicionó para "Superstar K2" y fue reclutado por su agencia actual. *Fue contactado por 8 compañías diferentes antes de elegir a Big Hit Entertainment. *Se unió a Big Hit Entertainment en 2011. *En 2012, la compañía lo envió a L.A. (EE.UU.) durante un mes para entrenar en "Movement Lifestyle" (una famosa academia de baile), donde aprendió baile urbano, estilo femenino, baile de alto rendimiento y más, consiguiendo poder expresar sus emociones en el baile. *Antes de debutar iba a tener el nombre artístico Seagull o Young Gun, pero al final decidieron utilizar su nombre real. *En el año 2013 no fue al instituto ya que se estaba preparando para su debut con BTS. Un año más tarde, en 2014, ingresó en School of Performing Arts Seoul (SOPA). * Forma parte de la Dance Line junto con J-Hope y Jimin. * Los miembros dicen que una palabra que lo describe es Golden Maknae (Maknae de oro) ya que se le da bien todo. *Realizó covers de las canciones: "Working" de Zion.T, "Sofa" de Crush, "Lost Stars" de Adam Levine, "Paper Hearts" de Tori Kelly, "Nothing Like Us" y "Purpose" de Justin Bieber, "Fools" de Troye Sivan junto con Rap Monster, y "We Don't Talk Anymore" de Charlie Puth, compartiendo dichos covers tanto en YouTube como en SoundCloud. *El 31 de mayo de 2016 fue publicada "I Know" interpretada por Rap Monster y Jungkook. *Participó en la producción de "Love is not Over" del mini álbum 화양연화 Pt. 1. *Comparte habitación con Rap Monster. *En un principio le daba mucha vergüenza interactuar con las fans pero al final resultó ser muy adorable con todos. *A Jungkook le gustaría que Suga fuera su hermano menor por un dia. *No le gusta que las fans mayores que él le llamen "Oppa (오빠)" ya que para él no tiene sentido. *Es el miembro con más perforaciones teniendo un total de 8, 3 en la oreja izquierda y 5 en la derecha. * El 10 de Diciembre del 2015 se reveló un vídeo en donde uno de sus managers le levantaba la mano con intenciones de golpearlo, enseguida la compañía publicó unas disculpas sobre lo que había pasado y revelaron que el manager había sido removido de su cargo. *Cuando los MC de Star Show 360 les preguntaron cuál fue la experiencia que tuvo al llegar a Bangtan y conocer a los miembros él contestó con palabras de aliento, tales como: "Bueno, vine a Seúl cuando tenía 14 años y estaría en lo correcto al decir que mis hyungs (los demás miembros) me criaron, gracias por ayudarme siempre a mi lado, y ya que tenemos nuestro objetivo en común... Deseo que juntos podamos trabajar duro y permanecer fuertes." *Confesó que su mejor amigo idol es YuGyeom de GOT7, incluso suelen ir a jugar bolos juntos. *Se graduó de School of Performing Arts Seoul (SOPA) el 7 de febrero de 2017. *Jimin admitió que Jungkook hizo llorar a los miembros del grupo cuando escucharon su canción BEGIN del álbum WINGS. *No le gusta los lugares ruidosos y que estén llenos de gente; prefiere estar solo. *Jungkook forma parte de un grupo de chat formado por idols varones de la línea 97, junto con YuGyeom y BamBam de GOT7 : The8, DK (1997) y Min Gyu de SEVENTEEN y Jaehyun de NCT. *En una entrevista en BuzzFeed le preguntaron a los miembros cuál sería su nombre en inglés, JUNGKOOK respondió que su nombre sería "Justin Seagull", ya que, en Corea la ave oficial es él seagull. Y además tiene una gran admiración por el cantante Justin Bieber. *Él considera a V como el amigo de su vida. *En una entrevista le preguntaron cual había sido la causa para elegir a su actual agencia (Big Hit Entertainment) a lo cual respondió que su propósito inicial era para conocer a Rap Monster, ya que al verlo le pareció una persona genial. Galería Jung Kook1.jpg Jung Kook2.jpg JungKook03.jpg Jungkook05.jpg Jung Kook4.jpg JungKook06.jpg JungKook07.jpg JungKook08.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|[[Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong Hee, Joo Hee, Rap Monster, JungKook - Perfect Christmas]] Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:KBailarín